Flowering Buds Pretty Cure!
Plot Flowering Buds Pretty Cure! Episodes Characters Pretty Cure * Yorokobi Jun '(喜びジャンプ ''Yorokobi Jun)/ Cure Tulip'(チューリップを治す ''kyua Churippu) She is the main leader of the team. She is an outgoing and cheerful girl. She is a little clumsy but is smart that one will get in her way. She loves taking care of plants and animals, but also loves her friends and family. She helps older Hanasaki Tsubomi at the green house that Tsubomi's grandma had before she died. Jun is there up and at them to find her way to her future. As Cure Tulip, her theme color is red and her heart flowers are Red Tulips. * : Hinata is all about brawn, often helping out when her strength is needed. Prankster and jokester by nature, Hinata has a habit of taking such things too far, often resulting in the feelings of others becoming seriously hurt. She has been best friends with Sakuraki Takara since the 1st grade. Hinata transforms into the yellow Pretty Cure of Excitement and Enthusiasm, . * : Takara is a stoic and introverted individual, who prefers studying months in advance over hanging out with her friends, or as she calls them "peoples". Her cold and calculating exterior is simply a facade to hide the warm-hearted and caring girl underneath. She has a soft spot for babies and cute animals. She has been best friends with Natsuno Hinata since the 1st grade. Takara transforms into the pink Pretty Cure of Wisdom and Will, . * Kounna Kuroba '(コンナクロバ ''Kounna Kuroba )/ Cure Shamrock'(キュアシャムロッ ''kyua shamurokku)' '''The fourth member of the team, she doesn't think herself as a snot since she is really rich. She is a little shy since people judge her and love her because of the money. She is really sweet to friends and is there to help them, even if it involves money. She is one of the luckiest in the group because of her heart flower. She may be rich, she's nothing for people to take on. As '''Cure Shamrock', her theme color is green and her heart flower is the Clover. * Oritatami Ayame '(おりたたみ あやめ ''Oritatami Ayame)/ Cure Iris'(キュアアイリス ''Kyua airisu) She is the final member of the team. She is intelligent and a smarty butt. She don't have many friends because of her blank expressions and cold attitude. She might feel that way outside, but inside she is gentle and kind, but doesn't know how to express it. She works at Kurumi Erika's fashion shop, and she works really hard to impress her boss. As Cure Iris, her theme is Blue and her heart flower is a Blue Iris. Mascots * Dandelion '(タンポポ ''Dandīrion) '- She is the main mascot of the '''Flower Buds Pretty Cure'. She is a scardy cat and is a little clumsy. She can be a little hot headed and can be easily frustrated, be she is just a little child, and is there to help the Pretty Cure save the world from evil. Because of Desertria, the Great Heart Tree took Dandelion into the world to find the other fairies and the pretty cure. Villains * Desertria '(デザートリア ''Dezātoria) '- She is selfish and untrustworthy main villain. She is so dark and evil, she don't care about anyone, not even her henchmen. She is determined to destroy the '''Pretty Cure' and the Great Heart Tree. Nobody knows much about her because of her coming with no people knowing. She is a mystery person that nobody knows how she came. Henchmen * Toka-Chan '(たかちゃん ''Toka-chan) '- * 'Suzumebachi (スズメバチ Suzumebachi) - He is the second henchmen to attack the '''Pretty Cure. He also causes Cherry and Shamrock to be born. He is quirky and crazy for the pretty cure to control. He is selfish at times, and hates when the team are in his way. He fights in episode 3 but appears in episode 1. * Slithifer '(スライス ''Slithifer) '- '''Rattlette's' younger twin brother and third henchmen to attack the Pretty Cure. Rattlette usually doesn't pay much attention to him, leaving him as a shadow of her. He is paranoid, a scaredy cat and extremely fearful. Although, he acts and thinks exactly like his sister, but only when they are together as their powers entwine. He fights in episode 5 and appears in episode 2 alongside Rattlette. * Rattlette '(ラッテット ''Rattlette) '- She is the last henchmen to attack the pretty cure group. She is smarter than the rest and is consider to be the leader of the group. She is less appearing in the series because of thinking of plans to defeat the team. She is also considered to be the special head for '''Desertria'. She appears on episode 2 but fights the pretty cure on episode 7. Monsters * Usureru '(薄れる ''Usureru) '- The Desertrian's changed their name because of Desertria. They are more stronger than last time, and they're also more intelligent then last. Pretty Cure * 'Black Pansy (ブラックパンジー Burakkupanjī)Naomi(クサバナナオミ Kusabana Naomi)/Cure Pansy'(治療パンジー kyua Panjī)' '- She is created to defeat the pretty cure for half the season. She is made using DNA from the old Dark Pretty Cure. She hates everyone and everything in her path. She doesn't stop until the Pretty Cure is defeated. After she gets defeated, she turns into a good pretty cure, but is not part of the team since she wanted to work by herself. As '''Cure Pansy', her theme color is Purple and her heart flower is a Purple Pansy. Supporting Characters * Hanasaki Tsubomi '(花咲つぼみ ''Hanasaki Tsubomi) '- Tsubomi is an former astronaut that loves taking care of flowers. She works at the flower shop and takes care of the flowers with Jun. She is kind, sweet, and really smart. She helps the cures come up with attack names and movements with Erika. * 'Kurumi Erika (来海えりか Kurumi Erika) - Erika is a fashion designer and owner of her fashion shop, Kurumi Fashion. She is more mature than her younger self, but still likes to make smart remarks sometimes. With Tsubomi, they come up with names for attacks and movements for the pretty cure * 'Myoudouin Itsuki '(明堂院いつき Myoudouin Itsuki) '- Itsuki is a skilled fighter working with her brother. She is just like what she was younger. She shows the girls fighting techniques to defeat monsters. * 'Tsukikage Yuri (月影ゆり Tsukikage Yuri) - Yuri is a junior high teacher wanting the students to be ready for the future ahead of them. She is gentle and kind, with being serious sometimes. She mostly likes to teach Naomi with her learning of the world. Movie Characters Items Transformation * 'Heart Perfume '(ココロパフューム Kokoro Pafyūmu) '- The Heart perfume helps the pretty cure transform. It is their main pact. * 'Heart Seeds (こころの種 Kokoro no Tane) '- The heart seeds help the pretty cure transformations. The colors of the seeds are demented by the theme colors of the cures. Other seeds are power-up seeds to help the cures fight. * 'Heart Pot (ココロポット Kokoro Potto) '- It is a case of heart seeds that the previous pretty cure had. Tulip was given the pot from the Heartcatch pretty cure to use to attack monsters. The heart pot is really important for the series. * 'Flowering Mirage (ハートキャッチミラージュ Hātokyacchi Mirāju) '- The mirage is used to help the pretty cure transform into their floral transformations, and their fusion, Floral Silhouette. Tulip is also given this from the Heartcatch, but later in the series. Weapons * 'Tulip Tact (チューリップタクト Chūrippu takuto) '- Tulips main weapon * 'Daisy Mallet (デイジーマレット Deijī maretto) '- Daisy's main weapon * 'Cherry Bow (チェリーボウ Cherī bou) '- Cherry's main weapon * 'Shamrock Harp (シャムロックハープ Shamurokku hāpu) '- Shamrock's main weapon * 'Iris Staff (アイリススタッフ Airisusu taffu) '- Iris's main weapon Locations * 'Myoudou Academy's Junior High School (私立明堂学園 Shiritsu Myōdō Gakuen) - It is the main school in the series. This is where all the cures go. * 'Kibougahana '(希望ヶ花 Kibōgahana) '- This is the main setting of the series. * 'Flower Shop Hanasaki (フラワーショップ花咲 Furawā Shoppu Hanasaki) - It is Tsubomi's green house where Jun goes to help. * 'Kurumi Fashion '(くるみファッション Kurumi fasshon) '- It is the fashion shop that Erika owns, and where Ayame works. Movies * 'Pretty Cure Gen Star!! Together in Harmony! (プリキュアジェネスター！ とともに！''Purikyuajenesutā!t to tomoni!'') '-It is an all stars movie for flowering buds and next gen characters. Everyone were enjoying their day until the villains of them start attacking, the flowering buds villain included. Everyone's joy and sanity were coming, but not for the next gen of the cures. It is their job to defeat the villains and save the day. * 'Flowering Buds Pretty Cure the Movie! Heartcatch Pretty Cure?! (開花の芽プリキュアザムービー！ ハートキャッチプリキュア?! Kaika no me purikyua za mūbī! Hātokyatchipurikyua?) '- The flowering buds are on a mission to fight the evil that came to defeat them. They followed him in a portal, which made them transform into different versions of their costumes. They came out separated, when Tulip come out, she sees Tsubomi knowing that she is in the past. The cures have to find each other and join with Heartcatch, to defeat the evil. Merchandise ''Pretty Cure Gen Stars! Merchandise Gallery Flowering Buds Pretty Cure- Cure Tulip(Fire).jpg|Cure Tulip Flowering Buds PreCure- Cure Daisy and Cherry.jpg|Cure Daisy and Cure Cherry Flowering Buds PreCure- Iris and Shamrock.jpg|Cure Shamrock and Cure Iris Flowering Buds Pretty Cure- Dark and Cure Pansy.jpg|Black Pansy and Cure Pansy Flowering Buds PreCure- Floral Silhouette.jpg|(Fusion) Floral Silhouette Flowering Buds PreCure- Rattlette.jpg|Rattlette Flowering Buds PreCure- Suzumebachi.jpg|Suzumebachi Flowering Buds PreCure- Janpu, Kuroba, Furawa.jpg|Jun, Kuroba, and Ayame Flowering Buds Pretty Cure- Hinata and Takara.jpg|Hinata and Takara Trivia Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure Gen Stars! Category:Cure Heartly